


TMI

by wheniamqueenx



Series: December Fic Advent (Kinda) [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueenx/pseuds/wheniamqueenx
Summary: 'Caaaan I please have Dan and Phil being BFFs and sharing hookup stories? complaining/bragging as is appropriate and maybe too amused by each other being like "I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT" etc.'





	TMI

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by [fille-lioncelle](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> This is a Gen fic, the relationship between Dan/Phil is pretty much platonic, but obvs read it as you please - but nothing is really explicitly stated about anything romantic/sexual happening between them (which lmao was such a challenge for me).

When Phil first starts talking to Dan he has a girlfriend. The kind of long-term thing, where her name is in every worthwhile anecdote, or at least implied. It’s nothing particularly juicy, and they are too busy talking about video games and movies, or family stuff to really go much into it – plus Dan and her never to even row. In fact, the relationship is so mainstay, Phil is shocked, when one day, Dan casually mentions over Skype they aren’t together anymore with a mere shrug of his shoulders.

When things really change, is when they meet in person. 

After a few drinks at a bar, back in the quiet of Phil’s living room. Dan’s face remains fixed on the television screen, as he says, “I think I like boys. I mean, I know I like boys.”

“Oh,” Phil says, eyes going slightly wide, realising he had forgot to mention he too liked boys, so quickly he regales this to Dan.

Dan turns to him, looking slightly startled, and very much shell-shocked

“Really?” He says, unable to stop the grin that spreads across his face – Phil can’t help but laugh with joy, feeling even more sure than ever they are going to be best friends.

Those first few months, they rarely have many of the conversations Phil is expecting Dan to want to have: recounting a first crush, he only now realises was a crush or even to agonise over when and how he will come out his parents. No, in fact, pretty early on, it all comes down to sex with Dan. 

“You know there is such a thing as Google,” Phil remarks one day when he’s washing up and there at Dan’s – parents and brother out, of course.

“Phil,” Dan continues on, in that whiny high-pitched voice. “Google lies, you know this!”

“I could lie,” Phil says resolutely.

“But you wouldn’t cause you’re my best friend,” Dan says, rolling his eyes. “Come on; first hand job, at least? That’s not much more than talking about masturbating!”

Phil has never been particularly comfortable talking about sex, not the reality of it at least. Maybe it’s because he’s doesn’t see himself as sexy – which is not to say he doesn’t love sex, or think he’s not good at it, but he doesn’t want anyone to picture him having it. Dan though, with all his hypothetical questions, forces Phil to think about it. To examine it all – till he’s suddenly uncovering kinks he never knew he had, to letting go of body hang ups. He can’t even get away from it when he’s not with Dan, once Dan sent him for example, a paragraph of explicit fan fiction, with the question ‘does that actually feel good?’ when he was at his Aunt’s birthday. There are times Phil feels fed up with it, and almost signs Dan up to Grindr (maybe actually getting laid will sate his curiosity and shut him up – hell, he could even offer himself up if the fear of rejection wasn’t so strong). Any time Phil gets fed up, he remembers the shake in Dan’s voice when he told him he was gay, and he remembers that period of time for him, and how isolating it had felt – he never wants to shut down that communication Dan felt he could have with him. 

Then, there is the phone call. 

“Phil,” Dan’s voice sounds far away, in Phil’s sleep fuddled state.

“Huh? Are you Okay?” Phil asks. 

“Yes, I’m swell, why do you ask?” Dan responds in chipper voice. 

“It’s 5am.”

“Oh, yeah. Well we did go on for a while,” Phil doesn’t respond, hopes his silence will rush Dan to the point. “The fucking I mean.”

Phil sits up, his curiosity annoyingly piqued.

“Wait what, you, with a – “

“Yes, I slept with a man for the first. Jesus, Phil, even your explanations could not explain how intense that was. I think I’m still shaking –“

“Where even are you?”

“His bathroom.”

“Bloody hell, is the come even dry yet?” Phil replies, aghast. 

“Wow, now who’s the inappropriate one?” Dan says, before continuing his detailed breakdown. 

Phil can’t help but smile, and even laugh a bit, as Dan continues on in such a brazen way its almost admiral. 

“And like, I was scared of like, my ass, the butthole thing – but like god I could lick ass all day,” cuts through Phil’s drowsy state – that he finds himself too tired, to even say ‘TMI’. 

Then they move into together, and Dan doesn’t stop. There’s his little sweaty head, and semi naked body popping into Phil’s room – even once whilst he was in the middle of bloody masturbating, which only receives a wolf whistle from Dan, before, he asks if Phil has any lube. 

Phil can’t be 100 per cent sure; he doesn’t start dating more, just to rival Dan’s count. The first time it happens since living together, Dan is heavily into Skyrim with headphones on all night, and the duded Phil took home had to leave for work early. It’s noon by the time they see each other in the kitchen. Dan paying no mind to Phil, as he rummages in the cupboard, and asks if wants to watch an Anime. 

Phil simply clears his throat, and says without prelude, “I totally think overstimulation is a thing for me, I must have come so much it was dry – I definitely blacked out for a bit.” 

This makes Dan’s eyes go so wide, that Phil thinks his eyeballs may fall out – instead he turns and grabs his chest dramatically, and says, “Phil, Lester, well I never,” before launching into a hundred questions.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Fic Advent, find out more [HERE](http://beczor.tumblr.com/post/168108266045/beczor-december-fic-advent-kinda-the-idea)


End file.
